


Risky

by merildis



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Breathplay, M/M, Power Bottom Solid Snake, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: For Supply Drop 2017 Prompt #302: "powerbottom!Snake, Snake being dominant in getting dick"Basically what it says on the tin





	Risky

**Author's Note:**

> there was no way i could resist this powerbottom!snake prompt it's like it was made for me i swear omfg i hope u enjoy! i had a lot of fun with this one

In retrospect, Dave probably should have realized they wouldn’t get far into the movie without ending up all over one another. Now, the movie is left forgotten as Dave threads his fingers into Hal’s hair and Hal practically crawls into his lap, chasing David’s lips with his own. Dave leans back against the arm of the couch and pulls Hal back with him, catching his bottom lip in his teeth just hard enough to draw out a soft whimper. “C’mere.” He grabs Hal’s hips and pulls him forward until he’s straddling one of Dave’s legs and kisses him again, one of his hands tangling itself back into his hair.

“Fuck,” Hal mutters when David finally releases him long enough to catch his breath. He’s panting, breath hot against Dave’s face and Dave smirks up at him, stroking his fingers through his hair. His other hand squeezes his ass just enough to earn a frightened squeak. “Hey!”

“’Hey’ what?” Dave digs his fingers in harder and laughs low when Hal makes another broken noise.

“That’s – ah – rude,” Hal says. He’s hard already – Dave can feel him when he grinds down on his thigh, desperate for contact.

Dave slides his fingers under the hem of Hal’s shirt and drags his nails experimentally over the small of his back. Hal shivers under his touch – a good sign, then.  “Mmm, but you like it.” Dave digs his nails in deeper and scratches red lines into Hal’s skin.

Hal pitches forward with a gasp. “That’s irrelevant.” His voice is muffled by Dave’s shoulder, but he can hear the way his breath catches regardless. He isn’t quite surprised by Hal’s reaction – he’s learned by now that he reacts well to a little pain – but he can’t help a little smug satisfaction when Hal is leaning into his touch. It’s all still new enough that everything David tries is a bit of an experiment, pushing his boundaries and seeing where it gets him. He wants to know everything he can, drinking up any bit of information Hal gives him; what he likes and what he doesn’t, what makes him tick, every little thing that makes him feel good. He pays careful attention to Hal’s every move, watches every reaction. It’s exhilarating, searching for his limits like this, careful and daring. They stay like that, lips finding lips and hands finding skin, testing, touching, exploring. After a moment that feels endless, Dave decides to take a risk.

“Hal,” David pants into his mouth, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Uh,” Hal blinks, “what?”

“You heard me.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Hal leans back, tilts his head and stares at Dave through smudged glasses, “are you… sure?”

Dave grins. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

Hal still has that dumbstruck look on his face and it’s way more adorable than it has any right to be. “I just didn’t think you, ah…”

“Didn’t think I took it up the ass?” The surprised look Hal gives him at that makes Dave laugh, a low noise that rumbles in his chest. He surges up to meet his lips before Hal can respond and he melts into his touch, lets David lick into his mouth and claim him completely. He makes these soft, needy little noises and grinds down onto Dave’s thigh and Dave swears this boy is gonna kill him if he keeps on like that. “Why don’t we get somewhere a little more comfortable?”

They can’t keep their hands off each other even as they’re making their way down the hall to the single bedroom. Dave’s shirt is lost somewhere to the living room, and Hal’s pants are halfway down his hips by the time they hit the bedroom door. Dave pins him against it while he searches blindly for the doorknob, kissing him hard until the door swings open behind him and they both stumble through. Dave sits heavily onto the edge of the bed and leans back on his hands to look up at Hal. “I, uh, don’t really know what I’m doing.” Hal admits; he’s standing over Dave with an open, apprehensive expression, his hair mussed and his glasses smudged and tilted, Dave’s too-big t-shirt hanging off his shoulders and revealing the dark bruises Dave has left there himself.

There’s something primal about the hunger the sight stirs in his stomach, something possessive about the way he grabs Hal’s wrist and pulls him forward with a low growl. “Just follow my lead.” He threads his fingers into Hal’s hair and yanks sharply enough that his breath catches, and leans back onto the bed as he drags Hal down with him. Hal braces himself with a hand next to David’s head and this time he’s the one to initiate the kiss, nipping at Dave’s bottom lip. Dave lets Hal take what he wants from him, tilts his head back and groans encouragingly into his mouth. Hal is flushed when he pulls back and Dave grins up at him. “Good,” he presses another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before rolling out from under him.

It doesn’t take long for David to kick off his pants and find the (already half empty) bottle of lube they’ve left on the end table. Hal is just kneeling on the bed watching with a wide-eyed stare as Dave coats his fingers liberally and leans back, uses his other hand to shift his leg out of the way. He breathes out slowly and lets his eyes fall closed when he presses his fingers inside himself, steady and careful. He hears Hal exhale noisily and cracks an eye open, grins at him and spreads his own legs a little wider. He can hear Hal’s quickening breath, the wet sound of him licking his lips as Dave presses his fingers inside himself deeper. He exhales hard himself, almost-but-not-quite groaning at the sensation of being stretched like this when he hasn’t in so long.

Hal is mesmerized, watching Dave’s every move so closely. David has done this _to_ him before but never in front of him like this – it’s so different watching Dave fuck himself, lips parted, legs spread. Hal slides one hand between his own legs to palm himself through his pants without even thinking, gasping softly and watching the way Dave’s lips quirk up into a smile even as he groans.

“So,” Dave’s voice is rough, wrecked, his eyes half-lidded as he looks up at Hal. “Did you want to help, or are you just gonna let me have all the fun on my own?”

“Oh.” Hal blinks. “Yeah. Um. Sure, yeah, okay.” He nods, a jerky, frantic motion, and nearly throws himself forward in his haste. Dave moves his own hand out of the way and spreads his legs as Hal takes his place between them. He watches Hal lick his lips, eyes flicking up to meet Dave’s, hesitant. Dave gives him a winning smile. “Right. Okay.” Hal retrieves the bottle of lube from where it was abandoned earlier and drizzles it over his fingertips before he leans forward and presses experimentally at Dave’s ass, surprised by the lack of resistance. “Is this alright?”

Dave breathes heavy through his teeth. “Yeah,” he arcs his back and Hal gains a bit more confidence, presses in deeper and earns a groan, “yeah, just…” David shifts his hips and Hal takes the hint, curling his fingers up. “There you go, baby, just like that – _fuck_.” He surges up and wraps his hand around the back of Hal’s neck, dragging him down and slotting their mouths together, biting down on his lip until he tastes copper on his tongue. Hal pulls back and looks at him, panting, blood trickling from the split in his bottom lip. “Mm,” Dave cups his jaw tenderly and drags his thumb slowly over his swollen lips until there's a smear of crimson across his mouth and grins just a little bit sadistically. “You look pretty like that.”

“God, Dave,” Hal’s voice has gone low but there's a telltale flush in his cheeks now, “I’m not—“

He doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence because David is already kissing him breathless. “Here,” he uses his cleaner hand to grab Hal’s wrist and pull his fingers out slowly, hisses at the loss of contact as he sits up. He slides his fingers under the hem of Hal’s shirt and lifts it off, and his lips are on his skin before he can react. He presses soft kisses to his clavicle, laves his tongue wetly over Hal’s heated flesh. He shivers under his touch. “You're gorgeous,” he murmurs.

“Dave—“

“Really,” David leans back to look him in the eye, “I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.” Hal _is_ gorgeous, all pale skin and bruises and wiry, patchy hair and the sharp jut of bone – not the beauty of marble statues or classic paintings, but the sight of him is still enough to turn Dave’s knees weak. He kisses him again and tastes blood on his lips. “Fuck me.”

“Like this?” Hal doesn’t pull away, his breath hot against David’s face.

Dave kisses him again because he can’t help it, not when he’s so close. “Mmhmm. Wanna see you,” he hums, “as long as you’re alright with it.”

Hal hesitates for a moment. He trails his hands down Dave’s torso, traces the ridges of hard muscle with the pads of his fingers, following the trail of thick, dark hair down from his chest to the base of his cock. “Yeah,” he says, finally, leaning back up to fumble with his pants, shoving them haphazardly down his hips while Dave watches him, amused.

“You need a hand?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Dave just laughs in response - that low, rumbling laugh – and simply watches Hal scramble with the lube, popping it open again and slathering more than he probably needs on his cock, hissing through his teeth as he spreads it over his length, cold on his too-hot skin. “C’mere.” He leans up to dig his fingers into Hal’s hip and drags him closer, grinning at the way he stumbles forward, bracing himself with one hand on the bed. Dave releases his hip to tangle his fingers in his hair instead, pulling him down into a kiss, nipping at his split lip lightly and groaning into his mouth, a wordless invitation Hal rushes to take.

Stumbling over himself, Hal attempts to right himself between Dave’s thighs, bracing himself on one and wrapping his fingers around his cock with his free hand, slowly lining himself up and sucking in a breath. “Can I…?”

“Mmhmm.” Dave hooks one leg around his back to hold him closer, giving him that slow, lazy grin.

Finally, Hal presses in.

There’s a beat where they’re both frozen. Hal’s forehead falls against David’s shoulder, breath hot and strained against his skin, and Dave tangles his fingers in his hair. “There you go, baby.” His voice is gentle even as he tightens his grip enough to earn a startled gasp, laughing when Hal whimpers. David rolls his hips up encouragingly and Hal takes a shuddering breath before he finally moves, painfully slow, drawing a low groan from Dave’s throat. “Fuck.” It’s been too long since Dave’s been fucked like this; he didn’t realize how much he’d missed it until Hal bottomed out inside him, stretching him full.

“Shit.” Hal’s breath catches, “God, Dave, you feel amazing.” He sounds wrecked, breathless and shaking against Dave’s shoulder.

David uses his grip on Hal’s hair to drag him up and claim his mouth, kisses hot, bruising, searching. “Faster,” he commands, voice low and almost threatening, rough around the edges. He hooks one leg around his back to keep him close and tightens his hand in his hair, their foreheads pressed together, hot breath mingling between their parted lips, panting nearly in sync.

Hal complies wordlessly, trying to speed his awkward thrusts as best he can. This is so different from the other people he’s been with, so much tighter and hotter around him than they were, Dave’s hand so strong in his hair. He still hasn’t found his rhythm completely, but the low noise David makes beneath him tells him he’s on the right track. Hal gasps, rocking his hips and trying to even out his pace as Dave growls against his lips.

“That’s it,” David murmurs, “like that, baby.” Hal gasps a little, moans in response and Dave grins against his lips – Hal is always so responsive, so eager to please, perking up at any praise. “Good boy.” Dave pulls Hal back a bit, carefully gauging his reaction. Hal moans, pace faltering again for a moment and David smiles. “That okay?”

Hal can only manage to nod half-frantically, can’t find the air in his lungs to tell Dave that he’s been dreaming of hearing those words for longer than he would care to admit. Instead, he just pants, finally finding his groove as he shifts his hips a little to get a better angle. This is all nearly too much, Dave looking at him like that, his body so tight and hot around him, his hand tangled in his hair, every inch of Hal’s nerves set alight when skin touches skin. It’s electrifying, new and scary and  Dave smiles at him, somehow both sweet and a little sadistic as he slides his other hand up to cup Hal’s jaw.

Carefully, David shifts his hand a little, until it’s wrapped loosely around Hal’s throat. “That’s a good boy,” he coos again, slowly tightening his grip just a little, a careful experiment. He doesn’t squeeze too hard, letting Hal take the lead instead, lets him shift his weight and lean into it. Hal gasps, eyes falling shut as he catches his lip in his teeth, leaning hard into Dave’s touch and Dave grins, feels Hal’s pace falter a bit. “Didn’t know you were into that.” Dave’s voice is a low rasp, gone breathy and rough with pleasure as he loosens his grip a little.

“Uh,” Hal’s voice catches when Dave rolls his hips just right, “yeah, I—yeah.” Hal can hardly find words, too lost in sensation, mind swimming, David’s hands somehow everywhere at once. He can already feel heat coiling in the pit of his stomach as Dave tightens his grip again, his other hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around his own cock, groaning that low, rumbling groan Hal loves so much. “Wait,” Hal breathes, pulling back a little and noisily inhaling, “let me.”

Dave releases his grip, gives Hal a sloppy grin. “Go ahead.” He relaxes a little, letting his head fall back onto the bed as Hal fumbles, finally wrapping long, slender fingers around David’s length and giving an experimental stroke. David sighs, shifting his hips a little and groaning as Hal finds his rhythm. “Fuck,” he breathes, can already feel himself getting close with Hal touching him like this, inside him and all around him, deliciously overwhelming. Dave tightens his grip on Hal’s neck; he can still feel Hal’s fluttering pulse under his palm, feels that rush of power knowing he holds Hal’s life in his hand, knowing he trusts him enough to give him this. He drags Hal down into a kiss, biting at his split lip and grasping at his skin, trailing his hands down his back, across his shoulders, on the back of his neck, groaning into his mouth. Hal tries desperately to kiss him back as he strokes his cock, panting into Dave’s mouth until Dave finally comes apart in his hands, groaning as he cums hard over Hal’s hand and his own stomach, Hal’s name on his lips.

Hal pulls back a little to look down at him, panting heavily as David gives him a bleary smile. He’s so close now, gone still as he tries to catch his breath, Dave’s chest heaving beneath him in the aftershocks. “Come on,” Dave breathes against his lips, voice rough and raw, “be a good boy.” That’s practically all Hal needs; he picks his pace up again, pitching forward to press his face to David’s shoulder before he falls apart, riding out his climax as he sobs Dave’s name like a mantra against his skin.

They stay together like that, Hal boneless as Dave trails his fingers through his hair, the world slowed to a pleasant crawl. Hal finally goes to say something but Dave catches him in a kiss before he can speak, nibbling at his lip gently before finally releasing him. Hal laughs breathlessly as he finally puts a little space between them. “Was that good?”

“Mmhmm. Great.” Dave nuzzles his face into the crook of Hal’s neck, breathes him deep. “You were a very good boy.” Dave flashes him a toothy grin as Hal’s face goes red.

Hal sputters for a moment before finally managing, “That’s not fair, Dave.”

Dave just laughs, trailing his nails down Hal’s back. “You like it.” David kisses lazily along Hal’s neck, leaving a few gentle bites in his wake. “Speaking of things you like,” he says, “we’ll have to explore this a little more, hm?” He nips at Hal’s neck again, hard enough to make him inhale sharply and Dave smiles against his skin. “Make sure we set some ground rules.”

“In the morning.” Hal says with a yawn, finally rolling off of Dave and onto his back. They can still faintly hear the movie they abandoned playing from the living room, but neither of them move to turn it off.

David laughs again, rolling onto his side to toss one arm across Hal’s waist. Hal melts against him, not even bothering to get under the blankets in the late summer heat, just tangling his limbs with Dave’s, sighing contentedly as Dave presses a lazy kiss to his temple. “Mmhmm,” Dave hums. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
